Gods and Demigods Read The Series
by Mosspool123
Summary: I know there are a lot of these but I am going to do the whole series.Rated T for Violence and Swearing in later chapters.Disclaimer:Everything in bold belongs to Rick Riordan
1. Demigods from The Future?

Sam's POV (My oc)

* * *

It was a normal day on Olympus Hades and Demeter were arguing over Persephone. Zeus and Hera were bickering about who knows what. Artemis was scolding Apollo for calling her sis, and my father and Athena were yet again arguing about the Athens and me well I was sitting feet of my mistress, Artemis.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of multicolored light and 8 demigods and a satyr fell to the ground. I looked at them closely one was a daughter of Athena, there were two sons of Hermes, Zeus's daughter that is at the moment a tree, the son of Hades that was in the Lotus Casino, a son of Zeus, a boy who looked like a Latino santa elf, A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, and the satyr that was to protect Thalia.

Athena's daughter bowed and asked "Why did you send for us?"

The gods looked at her in surprise finally Zeus answered "We did not send for you. Who are you?" He thundered I rolled my eyes always the dramatic one.

Then Zeus's daughter spoke "You mean you don't know who we are?" she questioned

Then a note fluttered to the ground in front of me. I picked it up and looked at my uncle. "Uncle I have a note explaining the demigods and satyr."

"Well read than Alexandra."

"Don't call me ALEXANDRA!" I said angrily before reading the note.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_I Phoebus Apollo, Hermes, and Sam have sent these demigods back in time to read about missing hero's adventures. You are not to harm or kill them. We will be sending in more guests as you read. The Demigods are to introduce themselves with their full titles. Sam should also introduce herself so the demigods know who she is._

_Happy Reading the two most awesome gods and demigod ever,_

_Apollo, Hermes, and Sam_

"Well looks like we'll be reading some books." I said over everyone who was yelling at me, Apollo, and Hermes.

Just after I said that 8 books dropped onto the Latino santa elves head.

"OW!" He screamed

"Well" my father said "Introduce your selves."

The daughter of Athena stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Official Architect of Olympus." Athena beamed proudly at her daughter. While Apollo asked "Why would we need an architect?"

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

"What happened to Zoe?" I asked

"I'm sure you'll find out in the books." She replied sadly. Which left me wondering if she had died?

"Travis-"

"And Conner-"

"Stoll Sons of Hermes."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and The Ghost King." Hades looked surprised wasn't he supposed to be in The Lotus Hotel and where was Bianca?

"YOU BROKE THE OATH." Zeus screamed at Hades. My father sat there calmly after all he had also broken the oath.

"No he didn't I was born before the oath."

Zeus huffed and looked away.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Defeater of Krios, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"What is a Roman doing with the Greeks?" Athena questioned

"Long story." He replied.

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm Speaker."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire User, and Supreme Commander for the Argo II."

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of The Wild, Head of The Council of Cloven Elders, Chosen One of Pan."

"Samantha, Daughter of Poseidon, Official Champion for Artemis, First demigod, Blessed by the Gods, and if you ever call me Samantha I will gut you like a fish and come up with my own punishment for you in the Underworld. Got it?"

They all nodded "Good let's start. Who wants to read first?"

"I will." call's Lady Athena I walk up and hand her the first book **Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief.**

"**I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" **Athena read.

* * *

**A/N So that's the first chapter there will be more of a back story on my oc later thanks for reading. Please Review. Flames accepted and will be used to toast marshmallows.**


	2. Accidental Vaporizing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does**_

* * *

"**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"** Athena read

"How do you accidently vaporize something?" Hermes asked sounding confused

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us do." Thalia said

All the other demigods nodded

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Would that work?" asked Nico

"For a while yes, but the monsters will eventually find you and you will need to be brought to camp." Athena answered.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful**

"Check." Called Connor

**, nasty ways.**

"Double Check." Called Travis

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who's they?" Leo asked

"The monsters you idiot!" Annabeth said

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry, all the other demigods flinched except Jason, Piper, and Leo.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" Everyone that knew him screamed

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Look, he even agrees with us." Thalia said trying to cheer up Annabeth who was almost in tears

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when are sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds boring." Sam said looking at the gods and demigods.

Poseidon nodded in agreement as Athena and Annabeth huffed.

**I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"See he agrees with me." Sam stated.

"No one said he didn't." replied Jason

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher who didn't put me to sleep.**

"That sounds like Chiron." Dionysius said as everyone looked at him surprised

"You were listening?!" The demigods and a few of the gods exclaimed

**I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

"Like that'll happen Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said

"He has bad luck?" Jason asked

"Please, Percy and good luck don't belong in the same paragraph." Nico said

Poseidon paled at the comment.

Athena looked at him suspiciously.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"This kid is hilarious!" Hermes exclaimed

"Is he your kid Hermes, only your kid could pull off such a great prank?" Apollo asked him while laughing his head off.

**And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"Nooooo we want more this is awesome." Hermes and Apollo said together.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Peanut butter and ketchup sandwich? Eeew!" Aphrodite looked like she was about to throw up.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Wow glad to know he thinks so highly of me." Grover said with sarcasm lacing his tone.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover goat boy." Nico said

"Sorry." Grover said sheepishly

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"**I'm going to kill her" I mumbled.**

"Do it! Do it!" Ares chanted

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Aw you ruined a perfectly nice fight." Ares said looking at Grover with eyes that looked like someone had exploded a nuclear bomb.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"I wonder what happens." Athena mused

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Much longer than that foolish boy." Artemis said

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Hades and Nico were both thinking the same thing _I wonder what Alecto is doing there?_

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

Hades looked horrified that the "Honey" thing had lasted that long.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Travis and Connor said

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a rush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just had to be that one didn't it!" Exclaimed Demeter

"That was horrible." Hestia said while shuddering.

"Quite." Hades agreed with his older sister.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brain trying to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"God?!"Zeus thundered _**{Sorry I just couldn't help myself oh how I love puns}**_

"I'm sure Chiron corrects him." Hera assured even though she hated this demigod brat.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See." Hera said

"**And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Eeew is right." Hera said

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He just explained one of the biggest wars in history in one sentence." Athena said

"That's Percy for ya." Grover said

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why are they snickering he got it right." Artemis said

"Mortals are weird like that, sis." Apollo said

"DON'T CALL ME SIS." Artemis screamed at him.

Poseidon quickly motioned for Athena to read before they could fight more.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

"Like he's going to know the answer to that." Annabeth huffed

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Thalia said

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh nooo I think like a goat." Thalia said with amusement.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who every caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse's ears." Hephaestus muttered

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see," Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe and scattered him remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"That was a terrible subject change; boys when you get back to camp teach Chiron how to properly change a subject." Hermes said

"Already on it." Travis said while writing something in a notebook.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Boys are doofuses." Sam and Artemis said daring anyone to disagree. Thalia nodded in agreement.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew what was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go―intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Well not everything but a lot." Poseidon said

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Classic Percy answer." Thalia said

**"What you learn from me," he said," is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth murmured. Aphrodite looked up from filing her nails she had felt a burst of sad love someone had a crush on Percy but before she could find the person the feeling was gone as quickly as it was there.

**I mean, sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god the worshipped.**

"That sounds like fun." Sam commented all the demigods looked surprised.

"What? Just because I'm a daughter of Poseidon doesn't mean I'm stupid and hate learning!" she exclaimed

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C-**

"He got a C- that little liar he told me he never got above a D." Annabeth muttered looking a little annoyed.

**in my life. No―he didn't want me to be as good he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took a long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was." Dionysus said before returning to his wine magazine

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a large storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"I wonder what has you so upset, father?" Hermes asked with a questioning look at Zeus.

**I figured maybe it was Global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"I wonder what has you so upset, Uncle P?" Apollo said looking at his uncle.

"There probably fighting again." Hera said

"His fault!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket **

"One of yours Hermes?" Apollo asked his half brother Travis and Connor paled at the thought. Hermes shook his head while Travis and Connor looked relieved.

**something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Of course she isn't." Sam said

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school―the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?" Leo asked

"No." Grover said

.**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said "Not from Brunner. I wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean―I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right." Nico said

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone laughed even the gods were chuckling well except Hermes and Apollo they were rolling on the floor.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head for home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Mama's boy." Ares grumbled while the woman cooed

"He cares about his mother. Why can't you two care about your mother?" Hera asked looking at Hephaestus and Ares.

"Well you threw off Olympus." Hephaestus said

"I don't like you." Ares answered

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I have to make one of those!" Leo said looking like he was already thinking about what the design would look like.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends―I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists―and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Jerk." Thalia said

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Wonderful description." Piper said looking a little green.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"A wave?" Hades asked

**`I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see―"**

**"―the water―"**

**"―like it grabbed her―"**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled at him while thunder boomed in the background.

"Yes, brother?" Poseidon asked calmly

"You broke the oath."

"Well so did you. Twice if I might add."

"He is right, brother." Hades added taking the news it calmly for some odd reason.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"You're always in trouble." Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover said at the same time.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey―"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Hermes shouted

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Of course it wasn't." Travis said

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"Loyal satyr." Aphrodite praised making Grover blush.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Literally." Grover muttered

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Travis and Connor got a wicked gleam in their eyes "Can we see?" they asked

"What? No!" Grover said

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But―"**

**"You―will―stay―here."**

"At least you tried." Thalia said

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"You do not want to be on the receiving end of one of those." Nico said shivering

"How do you know?" Jason asked

"I'm sure it'll be in the books."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I'm not so sure." Thalia said

**I wasn't so sure.**

"NOO! First the Goat Boy now the Kelp Head?"

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Wow Chiron so observant." Sam said sarcasm lacing her tone.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Of course that wasn't the plan, she's a monster." Grover said

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Not good." Poseidon said

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"She probably was." Nico said

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"I'm sure she did." Hades said

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Wow Percy being polite who would've thought?" Thalia said

"He's not polite to the gods?" Jason asked his sister.

"He has a major talent for ticking off the gods." Thalia said

Poseidon paled.

"I know someone else with a talent of making us angry." Artemis said looking at Sam who was blushing.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Oh yes she will." Nico said

**I said, "I'll―I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"He never knows what anyone's talking about." Annabeth said

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Nice." Apollo said

"Don't be an idiot Apollo." Artemis said

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"He hasn't read that book?" Athena said

"He has now Lady Athena," Thalia said and lower so only the demigods could hear she said "thanks to his girlfriend." The demigods laughed accept Annabeth who was blushing.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon screamed at Hades who sat there scared for his immortal life.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"What ho, really Chiron?" Apollo asked

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword―Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp." Ares said but was silenced by a glare from Poseidon.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Yes because a twelve year old boy swinging a sword is natural, how?" Piper asked everybody just shrugged.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

"Interesting." Athena muttered

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"And the mist is still effecting him." Zeus said

**My hands were still trembling.**

"Wimp."

**My lunch must've been contaminated with magic****mushrooms or something.**

"Magic Mushrooms seriously Percy? And he says he has no imagination." Annabeth said while everyone laughed.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope." Apollo said popping the p.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Nico asked

**I said, "Who?"**

"NOO I think like Aqua Dude."

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"You need to work on your lying skills Grover." Travis said

"We will see you in the Hermes cabin as soon as we get back." Connor said

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Now Chiron. Chiron can lie." Hermes said

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Great now he thinks he's crazy." Poseidon said

"Who wants to read next?" Athena asked

"I will Lady Athena." Piper said Athena handed her the book.

"Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death"

* * *

_**A/N Okay so it's kinda hard to use all the characters but I'll try my best and if you think any character is ooc than please tell me I want to keep them in character as much as possible. Thanks Please review.**_


	3. Socks of Death?

_**A/N Oh my gods you guys are awesome I checked my email and was like HOLY CRAP look at all these messages saying people reviewed or faved or followed you guys are awesome, and I'm soooo happy you guys like my OC, Sam. Oh and before I let you read my story someone asked where Percy was and I'm gonna bring him in like the second book because I've read all these stories that bring him in like straight away and I want my story to be different. Also I wright these chapters I don't have them pre-written so it may take a while to update, so yeah anyway on with the story!**_

**"Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death."** Piper read

"Are all the chapters going to have weird names?" Piper asked

"Knowing Percy, probably." Thalia said

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"No not everyone just me and Chiron." Grover said

"Chiron and I." Athena corrected

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Percy is psycho." Nico and Thalia said at the same time then looked at each other surprised.

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"Bet you 20 drachmas its Grover's fault, Leo." Travis said knowing that he was the only one that was stupid enough to take the bet.

"Deal." Leo said

"Idiot." Sam muttered so only Artemis could hear.

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"20 drachmas Leo." Travis said then Leo handed him 20 drachmas.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate,**

"Grover we really need to teach you how to lie." Connor said

**then claim she didn't exist**. **But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something**_**had**_**happened at the museum.**

"Of course something happened at the museum idiot even Ares kid could see that." Sam said

"Yeah even my- Wait what do you mean even my kid could figure that out?" Ares asked looking offended

"Well your children are stupid." Sam replied knowing that he couldn't hurt her with her father and Artemis in the room.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"I hate those." Thalia said

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy.**

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"What has you two so angry?" Hestia asked as everyone looked surprised she was so quiet they forgot she was there, accept Sam who was sitting next to her on the floor.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

"Ds to Fs?" Athena asked looking horrified Poseidon laughed at the look on her face.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Sam, Annabeth and everyone else who knew what it means burst out laughing.

"What does that mean?" Apollo asked

"It means Mr. D." Sam said before rolling into the hearth "OW!" she yelled before laughing again.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Poseidon growled

**And yet . . . there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange.**

"I am not strange." Grover huffed

"Well I'm sure you were then I mean all the things that make you a satyr are strange to kids who don't know about mythology." Annabeth said.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days in his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

"Aw he wants to impress Chiron how cute!" Aphrodite cooed

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner told me about this subject being life-a-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"As you should sea spawn." Athena said

"Don't call my son sea spawn." Poseidon said

"I can call him whatever I want Barnacle Brain."

"Shut up, Feather Brain."

"Aw how cute you guys are flirting." Aphrodite cooed Poseidon and Athena glared at her while Sam and Annabeth looked a little green.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the**_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**

"He threw a book!" Athena exclaimed

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

"Wow I didn't know words could ride skateboards." Sam said her tone oozing with sarcasm.

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, **

"Well he sure does now. He's met them both." Grover said Poseidon paled.

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin Verbs? Forget it.**

"Conjugating Latin Verbs easy all you have to do is-" Athena started

"Read before she starts." Ares said gesturing for Piper to read.

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"Not a good feeling." Travis said Connor nodded in agreement

"How do you know?" Leo asked

Let's just say prank gone wrong." Connor said

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.**_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

**I took a deep breath. I picked up my mythology book.**

"Good." Athena said Poseidon rolled his eyes

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

"That's probably why you're failing." Athena remarked

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice was definitely Grover's said ". . . worries about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Yeah sure you aren't." Travis said

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"He has a point there." Connor said

**I inched closer.**

**". . . alone this summer." Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the**_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and**_**they**_**know too-"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him." Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"Percy, mature yeah like that's gonna happen. Remember that hint that took him 5 years to figure out." Thalia said making Annabeth blush.

_Is my daughter involved with the sea spawn _Athena thought but quickly pushed it away the thought was to terrible to think.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"**

"What summer solstice deadline." Zeus asked

"Oh you'll find out later in the book." Annabeth said

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"You have to solve it with him don't you?" Sam asked

The demigods nodded.

**"Sir, he**_**saw**_**her . . ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Zeus glared at Grover.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO NEVER GIVE AWAY YOUR POSITION." Hermes screamed making Sam cover her ears.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Good pick up the evidence." Hermes said

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Why is Chiron out of his chair, what if a mortal saw him?" Athena asked

Poseidon gasped "Owl Head doesn't know something it's unheard of!" Poseidon exclaimed Athena rolled her eyes.

"Well he needed to stretch." Grover said

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow**_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

"How come Chiron didn't find him?" Leo asked

"He was probably looking for monsters and Percy's scent is all over the school." Annabeth said

**A bead of sweat tickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"What happened at the winter solstice?" Athena asked

"Later." The demigods replied

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn . . ."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"Ugh I hate tests." Sam said

"Do you even go to school?" Piper asked

"Nope." Sam said popping the p.

"Then why do you hate test? It's not like you have to take them anyway."

"Yeah I do, you know the test of survival." Sam said like it explained everything.

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

"It was probably like 5 minutes." Thalia said

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to get ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just . . . tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression,**

"That's not gonna work." Mr. D said

"Actually it did because he was tired mentally and physically tired." Grover said the demigods including Sam looked impressed, it's super hard to lie to a satyr.

**and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

"Of course you didn't understand you don't understand anything." Nico said

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"You are in danger." Thalia said

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"THREE HOURS THAT'S WORSE THAN THE TEST OF SURVIVAL." Sam screamed while everyone looked at her weirdly.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's . . . it's for the best."**

"Well he's going to take that the wrong way." Annabeth said

"How do you know?" Athena asked

"He's my best friend." Annabeth replied

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic kidding motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean . . ." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right." I said, trembling.**

**"," Mr. Brunner said. Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy-"**

**But I was already gone.**

"See." Annabeth said

"No one said you weren't Annie." Sam said

"Don't CALL ME ANNIE." She screamed

"I can respect that I mean you guys don't even know my real name so yeah." Sam gestured for Piper to read before they could start asking questions.

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

"Well someone's feeling angsty aren't they." Thalia said making some people laugh.

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were**_**rich**_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"You're not a nobody you're Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Monsters, Defeater of Kronos, Iapetus, and Atlas, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase Official Architect of Olympus." Travis and Connor said at the same time like they rehearsed it.

"What?" Athena screeched while Annabeth screamed at the Stolls "YOU IDIOTS I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Aphrodite was screeching so loud that she broke almost every window on Olympus.

"Are you dating the sea spawn?" Athena asked Annabeth didn't answer she was already preoccupied by trying to kill the Stoll brothers. All the demigods were laughing at the look on the Stolls face while Annabeth chased them screaming some death threats that made Hades look pale.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

"Well at least they asked that's nice." Hestia said looking on the bright said like always.

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Or not." Hestia said

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"How convenient." Nico said

"STALKER!" Sam, Hermes, and Apollo screamed _**{A/N Let me say one thing about Sam she is super immature.}**_

Artemis slapped Apollo and gave Sam a small glare while Hermes was slapped by Hera.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Oo did that scare you?" Sam asked

"Of course it did I nearly jumped out of my fur." Grover said

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

"What?! Never confess it just gets you in trouble." Hermes said

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

"Your eye twitched, Goat Boy?" Thalia asked

**"Oh . . . not much. **

"Oh not much you know just everything." Travis said while still running from Annabeth

**What's the summer solstice deadline?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers . . ."**

Sam, Nico, Leo, Apollo, and Hermes started snickering "Demon math teachers."

**"Grover-"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and . . ."**

"Grover you are the worst liar ever." Thalia said

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

"Mr. D why do you like to torture us?" Nico asked

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

**"What's Half-"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" He yelped. "That's my, um . . . summer address."**

They all knew it was gonna happen "Half-Blood Hill, Half-Blood Hill, Half-Blood Hill." Leo chanted until Piper smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt Beauty Queen." Leo said pouting and rubbing where she hit him.

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay." I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

"Rich, mansion? Yeah cause the Camps woods are a mansion." Thalia said sarcastically

**He nodded. "Or . . . or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

"Hurtful." Sam said

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"Idiot." Thalia said in a sing songy tone

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"That would be kinda shocking I mean his scrawny friend protecting him." Nico said then he saw the look on Grover's face. "No offence Goat Boy."

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended**_**me.**_

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Oh, just your uncles and Athena." Sam said like it was no big deal.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

"Gross." Aphrodite said most of the woman nodded in agreement.

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

"Oh the poor bus has a limp poor thing." Apollo said everyone gave him a weird look.

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

"Why does that sound familiar?" Hades asked looking puzzled.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

'WHAT?!" Annabeth screeched when she heard that stopping chasing the Stolls. "HE SAW THE FATES AND DIDN'T TELL ME HE IS SO DEAD."

Everyone paled.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"Not good, not good at all." Hestia said

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Sam cracked a small smile at that then frowned when she got looked at weirdly.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

"Please please please listen to the goat." Poseidon said Sam let out a small chuckle because of the look on Grover's face.

**"What?" I said. "It's thousand degrees in there."**

"Just get in the bus Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said looking worried.

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"Of course he did boys such idiots." Artemis said while Thalia and Sam nodded.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me.**

**The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that**_**snip**_**across four-lanes of traffic.**

"Well looks like I won't get to meet my only sibling in 70 years." Sam said looking disgruntled_**{Got to love that word}**_

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for- Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

"I'm gonna go with Bigfoot." Sam said

"Na, I'm going with Godzilla." Connor said

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"Well he's done for do we have to keep reading?" Mr. D asked

Poseidon glared at him "Yes we have to keep reading." Mr. D sighed

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"Everything." Thalia breathed still shaken up about Percy seeing the Fates.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like . . . Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Oh they are so much worse than Alecto." Hades said grinning a little evilly.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.**

"I hate to say this but that boy is very observant." Athena said grudgingly

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"Huge deal." Annabeth said

**This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumbs. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"He's talking about me." Thalia said looking displeased that he still thought it was his fault.

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me, "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

"10 drachmas and 20 bucks says he doesn't keep that promise." Sam said looking at the Stoll brothers.

"Deal." They said as Grover snickered knowing who was going to win that bet.

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"He is very observant." Artemis said

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"No I wasn't I was thinking about what his shroud should look like." Grover said

"Who wants to read?" Piper asked

"I will." Thalia said

"Here you go." Piper said handing her the book

"**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants."** Thalia read while Grover groaned.


	4. Grover Loses Pants

"**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants."** Thalia read but before she could continue three bright multicolored lights appeared in front of Sam, Apollo, and Hermes.

**Hazels POV**

We had just seen the flying ship before a bright multicolored light swept Frank and I away. I opened my eyes to see a girl sitting in front of me. She had long black hair with a bright blue streak and blue and white Hawaiian flower, her hair looked wild like she had just gone surfing and was still slightly damp, she looked tall even sitting down and had a deep tan, her eyes were sea green with a red pupil and red around the rim of her Iris, it was like I was seeing Percy as a girl well expect the red pupil and rimming around her Iris.

"Who are you two?" a deep voice asked I spun around to see a man in a pinstriped business suit with black hair and electric blue eyes. My eyes swept the room I saw Frank standing in front of a teenage guy with blonde hair and a blinding smile, and Octavian standing in front of a man with elfish features a man who looked like Percy, a woman with startlingly gray eyes, and many others.

Just then a note fluttered to the ground in front of the girl.

"Another note, shall I read it uncle?" the girl asked looking at the man with the electric blue eyes he nodded.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_Here are some more guests. They know Percy they are to introduce themselves with full titles. Sam introduce yourself with every new because they may know the others but not you. Every new guest will land in front of whoever brought them to your little 'party' yeah let's call it a party I like it._

_Happy Reading The Most Awesome gods and Demigod ever,_

_Phoebus Apollo, Hermes, and Sam_

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Rider of Arion." I said

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Descendant of Poseidon, Bearer of the Curse of the Argonaut." Frank said

"Octavian (Insert Last Name Here), Descendant of Apollo, Augur, Centurion of the First Cohort." Octavian stated looking proud.

"What kind of name is Octavian." A boy with elfish features asked another boy who looked almost exactly the same

"Well let's introduce ourselves I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Official Architect of Olympus." A girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes said

"HA I KNEW THERE WERE GREEKS THERE PLOTTING AGAINST US QUICK KILL THEM!" Octavian shouted

"Shut up Octavian!" Frank said

"Your Percy's girlfriend right?" I asked

She looked at me surprised "Yeah?" she said but it came out more like a question

"Well he remembers you." Frank said Annabeth had a giant smile on her face when he said that.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis." A girl with spiky black hair and punk close said

"As in Jason Grace's sister?" I asked

"Yep." She replied popping the p.

"Have you seen him?" I asked eagerly

"I'm right here Hazel." Jason said

Spinning around I ran up and hugged him "Everyone misses you." I whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"Well Jason so now you're plotting with the Greeks traitor." Octavian hissed at Jason

Jason just rolled his eyes and said "Well I guess I don't need to introduce myself since they already know me."

"Travis-"

"And Connor-"

"Stoll, Sons of Hermes," Two mischievous looking boys said that were making fun of Octavian's name earlier.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of The Wild, Chosen one of Pan, Head of the council of Cloven Elders." A boy with a Rasta cap said

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker." A girl with multicolored eyes and choppy brown hair said

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire user, Supreme Commander of The Agro ll." said a boy we saw in the video message that looked exactly like Sammy.

"Samantha, Daughter of Poseidon, First Demigod, Official Champion of Artemis, Blessed By The Gods and don't ever call me Samantha if you don't want to meet my uncle with a special punishment just for you in the Underworld." The girl that looked like Percy said.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King." I looked over from staring at Sam to see my brother Nico standing there.

I walked over to him "Nico what are you doing here?" I asked

He looked at the girl Annabeth in fear who was glaring daggers at him "Forget to tell us something Di Angelo?" she asked him looking murderous.

"N-no" he stuttered out looking ready to bolt.

"How do you know him then?" she asked looking at me

"From the Roman camp he comes and visits sometimes." I said

"You knew where the roman camp is and didn't tell us." Annabeth said her voice deadly calm

"I-I," Nico stuttered before running away

"I'm going to kill you Di Angelo!" Annabeth before pulling out a dagger and running after Nico

"Well while Annabeth is _playing_ with Nico I'll tell you what's going on…" Sam said and explained to us what was happening.

"Soooo were on Olympus and reading about Percy's adventures." Frank said

"Yep," Sam said pooping the p.

"Alright I'll start reading." Thalia said

**No Ones POV**

"**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants." **Thalia read while some people stifled laughter and Grover blushed

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"My 10 drachmas and 20 bucks please, boys." Sam said looking at the Stolls with a smirk on her face as the Stolls passed over the money

**I know, I know. It was rude.**

"Very rude," Hestia said softly

**But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?" **

"He's got a point." Apollo said

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up,**

There were some snickers as Grover blushed

**so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off he made promise to wait for him,**

"Some promise that was." Grover grumbled

**Then made a beeline for the restroom.**

Sam suddenly started laughing

"What's so funny?" Nico asked who Annabeth had stopped chasing

"I just got a mental image of a bunch of bee's making a line to the restroom." Sam said in between giggles then Apollo, Leo, Hermes, and the Stolls started laughing with her.

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

"Wow he didn't even try to wait." Thalia said snickering

"**East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother before you meet her.**

"She is the best mom in the world." Thalia said

"She makes the BEST blue cookies EVER!" Travis and Connor said

"She is an awesome writer." Annabeth said

"She doesn't get mad ever." Nico said they all said these things with dreamy looks on their faces

"You've all met her?" Hestia asked they all nodded

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

"She really is." Thalia mumbled

**which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

Everyone frowned.

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

Cue more frowns, mainly at Zeus.

**and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"Wow Barnacle Beard you actually picked a smart woman for once." Athena said with surprise and fake pride

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

"THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!" Aphrodite squealed

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.**

"You visited him didn't you?" Zeus asked accusingly.

"Yes." Poseidon said sheepishly Zeus just scowled

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

"That's so sad." Aphrodite said looking teary eyed

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"Well I suppose that could be true if he could get lost at sea but he can't sooo yeah." Apollo said Sam and Poseidon rolled their eyes.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"Psh, understatement of the millennia." Nico said

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,**

"Wow he sounds just great." Sam said her voice dripping in sarcasm

**then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nick named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

Everyone wrinkled their some of the girly-er girls looked green.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"Eeeeeeeewwwwww!" Aphrodite exclaimed Piper nodded

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"Wow he reminds me of my mother always asking for my drachmas." Sam huffed looking annoyed even though it happened millennia ago.

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

"I bet he would scream if he actually said that." Thalia said to Nico who nodded

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

"Nothing could make him handsome not even Aphrodite." Demeter said

"I don't think I like walruses anymore." Sam said Poseidon nodded while clenching his teeth.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"WHAT?!" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Grover, The Stolls, Sam, and Poseidon yelled at the same time. It was kind of comical.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

Athena looked suspicious at that Gabe's smell was getting mentioned to often to not be important.

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

"Wow that was really weird, wonder how he could do that?" Leo asked

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"Well someone has a little sense." Hera said

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels.**

"Or not."

**The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

Sam, The Stolls, and the two immature gods giggled, while everyone else looked green.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"Oh he will." Hermes said with an evil glint in his eyes

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

"Brain Boy? He's anything but that." Annabeth said

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"What a pig!" Aphrodite exclaimed

"Now, now, Aphy we all know that's an insult to pigs." Sam said then almost everyone burst out laughing except for Octavian who grumbled something like _"Immature Greeks."_ and the stingier gods.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"Oh most definitely." Nico and Thalia said sarcastically at the same time.

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds,**

"Damn he must smell bad." Connor said

**or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

"No I think the fates would be scarier." Travis said

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

Everyone tensed except Dionysus and Octavian.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

"He thought his mom was a monster." Nico said laughing

Sam mumbled something that sounded like _"My mom is a monster."_

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

"How adorable!" Aphrodite squealed so loud some people were checking their ears to see if their eardrums burst.

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room.**

Aphrodite squealed again.

**Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad.**

**I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"I'd never be able to do that I mean I can't even talk to a kid under 13." Sam said

**"Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

"Why wouldn't he have grown it's been 6 months." Hades said

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"LUCKY!" Apollo, Hermes, Leo, The Stolls, and Sam shouted.

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

So did everyone else, Poseidon looked super ticked off, _How could this guy treat his son like that?! _ Poseidon thought.

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"Hmm, I don't know how 'bout a god." Apollo asked Artemis smacked him while everyone rolled their eyes.

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

**I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

"Yeah. No, I'd rather eat horse meat than think about that Daughter of a Gorgon." Sam said Poseidon looked horrified when she said horse meat.

"Not that I'd ever eat that!" Sam said looking at her father.

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

"Now, Now don't lie." Hermes said and got weird looks.

**I felt bad lying. **

"You should feel bad you shouldn't lie to your mother." Hera said

**I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

"She wouldn't think it sound stupid she can see through the mist." Annabeth mumbled.

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

Poseidon smiled dreamily; while Sam frowned her father had declared Montauk off limits for unknown reasons.

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

"Wasn't enough money my ass." Poseidon said

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

"Of course they were stupid why wouldn't they be." Aphrodite growled

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Bribery." Hermes, and The Stolls said at the same time, Hermes smiled at his kids

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"HE TOOK IT OUT OF HER CLOTHES BUDGET THAT DEMON!" Aphrodite screamed looking scandalized.

"I'm with Aphy on this one clothes are important." Sam said surprisingly.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"DO IT!" Everyone screamed except Octavian_**{I forgot about him!}**_

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"Oh, so that means it wasn't dripping in sarcasm." Frank said _**{Forgot about him to!}**_

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken.**

**She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"Yeah, like he'd be driving! He's twelve dumbass." Sam said

**Like I'd be the one driving.**

Everyone laughed

**I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"Dad do you think we could, I don't know maybe, send a hoard of seagulls with bowl problems to go shit all over his car for a week!" Sam started off slow but once she got to the word send she started talking so fast it was hard to understand.

Poseidon nodded.

"YES!"

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

"Whoa." All the demigods said while the gods looked surprised.

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

"Hey Annie-"Travis started

"Did he ever-"Connor continued

"Take you?" They finished while Annabeth glared at them

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"I bet people just told him that it wouldn't matter to him." Thalia said

**I loved the place.**

"I used to." Sam said glaring at her father

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"What is with all this blue food?" Hades asked

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"No, Sally has a rebellious streak, Percy has an obedience streak." Nico said while the people who had met Percy and Sally laughed.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

"That is sooooooo sweet!" Aphrodite squealed Artemis rolled her eyes.

**"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

"He does look a lot like Poseidon." Annabeth said

"Do you have a picture?" Aphrodite asked

"Stolls give me one of your many blackmail pictures of Percy, I think it's time we used one." Annabeth said

The Stolls looked at each other nodded once as Connor pulled out a picture of Percy in starfish boxers. Then he handed it to Aphrodite.

"Oo he's hot, well except the boxers." Aphrodite said while Annabeth's eyes flared when she said 'hot'.

"I wanna see Aphy." Sam said, Aphrodite handed her the picture and Sam burst out laughing "He *laugh* has *pant* the *giggle* boxers as dad." Sam finally managed and everyone burst out laughing except Poseidon who was blushing

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"You just had to visit him, didn't you?" Athena asked

"Of course I'm not cold hearted like some people." Poseidon said glaring at Hera

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me...**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"**

"Did he really just ask Aunty Sally if she doesn't want him around." Thalia exclaimed

"He did." Nico replied

"Idiot." They said together

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"Good Aunty Sally's awesome!" Nico said and Thalia nodded

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"I don't think any of us are what you call normal." Apollo said with a laugh

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

"Oh, you know are two crazy uncles, the insane queen of the gods, our step-mom, the idiot god of war, and Artemis." Sam said in a serious look and tone then burst out laughing. The gods she mentioned looked put off or angry except Artemis who was the only one mentioned by name.

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Wow, just like Hercules." Hazel breathed, Thalia tensed, Artemis looked pissed at the mention of _him_, and Sam's eyes turned blood red.

"Don't ever compare my brother to that terrible son of gorgon my brother is a way better hero than _he _was." Sam spat her eyes going back to normal.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"He should just tell her." Athena said

While Artemis said "All men are idiots." The 'men' looked offended

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"The best summer camp in the world!" All the demigods said except the Romans.

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

"Well if you hate your mortal parent enough or you ticked off a god you can stay year round!" Sam said

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

"Ugh, his dreams are _terrible_." Annabeth said

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

Everyone looked at Zeus and Poseidon who just shrugged.

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

Then everyone looked at Hades who shook his head.

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

"Somebody must be angry." Hermes said

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"Yeah, Uncle P how could you forget." Apollo said

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

"Why would she do that?" Leo asked

"It said a desperate voice, idiot." Piper said while Thalia, Sam, Artemis looked at her with interest then shook their heads seeing how close she was to Jason.

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"What was he a unicorn with a rainbow main and tail and sparkly pink hooves'." Nico asked Sam looked at him like that was exactly what she was going to say. Everyone else shook their heads or rolled their eyes

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

"Well obviously not she just asked." Thalia said Grover looked at her sheepishly.

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on— and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be...**

"Get on with it the suspense is killing me! What is he!?" Apollo said Artemis smacked his head.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"**

**Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Well that's the end." Thalia said while yawning

"We should probably go to bed it's almost," Zeus said looking at his watch "midnight."

"Alright come on guys I'll show you your rooms." Annabeth said the gods looked at her surprised that she knew where everything was, and then remembered she was their architect.

All the demigods followed Annabeth to their rooms albeit Octavian reluctantly.

Once they were gone Sam mist traveled to her room, and the gods flashed out.

* * *

_**A/N Okay sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy! I had a horse show this week then I'm going to Vegas Monday with my grandparents to be the groom on my Aunt's carriage, and my friend is staying with us for some reason's I can't share, and my brothers laptop still isn't fixed!**_

_**Well enough of that. Review please, I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next few weeks.**_


End file.
